ANAK GENIUS!
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: Sebuah cerita lama jaman SD yang di-remake dan dikemas dengan ya... /lagi-lagi/ cukup singkat. Kisah seorang Kagamine Len yang berjuang memecahkan sebuah soal matematika yang diberikan oleh Meiko-sensei.


**DISCL!**

**CERITA /lagi-lagi/ SINGKAT GA PADET DAN JAUH DARI JELAS**

**TYPO EPIC DAN ENDING YANG SAMA GA JELASNYA KAYA AUTHOR /hah**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! IT'S ONLY JUST FOR FUN!**

**.**

**.**

**~Semoga terhibur~**

* * *

**ANAK GENIUS!**

* * *

Suatu hari, di sebuah sekolah yang 'LUAR BIASA' dengan siswanya yang juga 'LUAR BIASA' geniusnya,

Terdapat seorang siswa polos, lugu, menggemaskan.. bagaikan pantat wajan yang berkerak. Sebut saja nama anak itu…. Kagamine Len.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pelajaran Meiko-sensei, kebetulan ia mengajar matematika.

Untuk menguji seberapa cerdas dan mampukah anak-anak didiknya, ia mencoba untuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang cukup sulit dan memiliki tingkat pengerjaan yang lama dan ruwet.

Kali ini.. kebetulan sekali, Len adalah target utamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEN! SATU TAMBAH SATU BERAPA?!"

.

.

.

/hening yang berkepanjangan, liat-liat ke langit-langit kelas seperti sedang mencari duit terbang/

.

.

.

"Anu…, bu.. Maaf, bukannya saya ga bisa.. Bukannya saya juga ga ngerti sama pertanyaannya, tapi…. Anu, bu…"

.

.

"Jadi anunya berapa—? Eh, ng…. maksud saya….. Jawabannya berapa?!"

.

.

"Anu, bu… hehehe… saya lupa bu"

.

.

"Errrr…. Ya sudah, buat PR besok ya!"

.

.

-skip time-

.

* * *

**Pulang sekolah**

Sesampainya di rumah, Len bertanya dengan keluarganya. Tanpa peduli sesibuk apa mereka, ia tetap bertanya. Maklum.. anak polos serasa ga berdosa.

.

.

Pertanyaan pertama ia lontarkan kepada ayahnya yang sedang menonton siaran ulang piala dunia.

.

.

"Ayah? Satu ditambah satu berapa?"

.

.

.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAALL!"

.

.

.

Len segera meninggalkan ayahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jangan tanya saya alasan Len mengangguk itu karena apa, saya juga ga faham.

Lanjut, kini ia mulai bercelana—errr, maksud saya berkelana ke kamar kakak. Saat membuka pintu kamar, uh.. Dia merasa takut, seluruh ruangan gelap tanpa lampu, hanya terdengar suara kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang menghafal sesuatu. Karena gelap dan hanya terdengar suara misterius tanpa terlihat wujudnya, Len tetap bertanya, walau hanya dari depan pintu saja dan dengan suara yang amat pelan.

.

.

.

"Kak, satu tambah satu berapa?"

.

.

.

"asdfghjklzxcvbnm .. sehbdoenoweirurt.. JENDRAL SOEDIRMAN .. axorjwepmwdlnfudfnoth .."

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Len hanya mengambil poin yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas dan kemudian mengangguk.

Merasa masih belum puas dengan dua jawaban yang telah ia dapat, ia tak cepat putus asa dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini ke kamar adik-adik perempuannya.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, pouw! Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di mukanya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sambutan yang cukup meriah.

.

.

.

Ia melihat kedua adik perempuannya ternyata sedang bertengkar di kamar mereka. Ya, satu kamar untuk berdua.

Tak peduli, Len tetap bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang masih sama.

.

.

.

"Satu tambah satu berapa?"

.

.

.

.

"IHHH SAKIT TAUUUU! ASDSUDFRHEJF NPWEBEDJFV!"

.

.

.

Melihat bahwa pertarungan kedua adiknya sedang sangat serius dan sengit, ia segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Hum.. tercium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Ibu, ya, Len belum sempat menghampiri ibu.

Sesampainya di dapur, sekali lagi, ia lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Bu, satu tambah satu berapa?"

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, jari telunjuk ibu tak sengaja menyenggol penggorengan yang sedang nangkring di atas kompor yang menyala.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Panasnya!"

.

.

.

.

Karena Len takut mengganggu konsentrasi ibu dalam memasak, akhirnya ia segera pergi dari dapur.

Oke, sekarang ia bingung, dan juga depresi. Kemana lagi ia harus bertanya? Ayah sudah, ibu sudah, kakak sudah, adik sudah…

.

.

.

Oh ya, masih ada sepupu di dekat taman belakang.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Len melihat sepupunya sedang duduk di ayunan sambil sibuk main hp.

.

.

.

"Satu tambah satu berapa?"

.

.

.

.

/baca sms/

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKE DECH! /sambil ngetik lalu send/"

.

.

.

.

Oke, satu rumah sudah menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan hasil yang beragam.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Pagi ini Len tampak tak biasa. Ia datang ke sekolah dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dan, ya, hari ini Meiko-sensei kembali hadir ke kelas dan menagih PR yang ia kasih kemarin.

.

.

.

"LEN! SATU TAMBAH SATU BERAPA?"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

.

.

"HAH? SIAPA YANG BILANG?"

"JENDRAL SOEDIRMAN!"

.

.

"BAKA! /geplak/"

"IIIHHHH SAKIT TAUUU!"

.

.

"SEKARANG KAMU KELUAR DARI KELAS!"

"Aduuuh panasnya!"

.

.

"BODO! CEPAT KELUAR!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKE DECH!"

.

.

.

Saat itu juga Len segera dipecat jadi siswa.

* * *

**~SELESAI~**


End file.
